


Kinktober Fifth: I'm Not the Only One

by KabochaKitsune



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Dubious Morality, F/M, Jealousy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: Pudding had expected that Sanji had had other suitors, other lovers, before her. She hadn't expected whom. And she hadn't expected the feelings that followed the revelation.





	Kinktober Fifth: I'm Not the Only One

**Author's Note:**

> I kept this prompt while running the generator to challenge myself, since it's not what I usually write. Then I spent a while scratching my head.
> 
> "Who do I write/what do I ship for this prompt?" I asked myself.
> 
> "Daz, you dolt," I told myself ten minutes later, "you write Pudding."
> 
> [That Kinktober Generator](https://corsetsandlemons.tumblr.com/post/187862017291/the100kinkmeme-hello-soon-will-be-the-holiest), Day 5: Jealousy.

"Sanji-san~? How many lovers have you had before me?"

Pudding was lounging on their bed, chin in hands and feet kicking slowly up and down behind her, watching her fiance carefully buckle his sock garters just below his knees, clip them at the perfect intervals on his trouser socks. The question made his head snap up, a blush streaked neatly across his nose and cheekbones. His stunned expression made her laugh, soft and pretty behind the back of one hand.

"You're so cute when you're flustered."

A grin sped up into his perfect face so quickly it was a wonder his mouth didn't split at the corners. "I'm glad you think so, darling~ ♥♥♥ Especially since it's so easy for you to fluster me with your impeccable beauty and keen spirit~!!!!"

Pudding giggled into the cup of her hand this time, her own flush blooming pink in the apples of her cheeks. She could never get enough of his compliments~~ ♥♥

"Ah, to answer your question, though..." Now he looked beyond flustered, rubbing his neck with the back of one hand, one sheer silk sock immaculately set on his calf, the other still lying over his shoe with the garter in his lap. "Just the one. Um." Pudding's eyebrow quirked. This was more fanfare than she'd expected. "...It. Was the marimo, actually." _...Oh._ "You're the first lovely lady to so thoroughly capture my heart~!"

Despite his bright smile and earnest compliment, though, Pudding wasn't smiling. The look on her face was dark, all three eyes narrow as she surveyed him where he sat. The thick swallow he took nearly got stuck in his throat.

"S-sweetheart?"

"...I didn't know you'd ever been with a boy," she mused, her tone sweet but _cold_, lemon ice molded in the shape of a knife. "Much less one you're still fast friends with."

Sanji was quick to wave both hands in front of his chest, defense and diffusion. "It's not like that at all, darling! We're fast friends, to be sure," - something he only admitted when the other man wasn't around - "but there was nothing like what's between us, darling! Our romance, yours and mine, is deep and pure!"

She believed him. But she also knew that Sanji's language was one of omission and distraction instead of untruth.

Her hand reached out, playing down the length of his tie - then wrapping the bottom around her fist and yanking, nearly pulling him off of the dressing bench, bringing his face inches from hers.

"Was there romance between the two of you?"

The look on his face, from upturned brows to gritted teeth, screamed both mortification and guilt.

"...I don't know." The depths of his eyes were tumultuous. Fearful. "We didn't talk about it."

That, too, she believed.

Her fingers unwound slowly from his necktie, smoothing the silk between forefinger and thumb as she straightened it back out. "Are you unrequited, darling?"

Blue eyes didn't leave hers, the turmoil in them deepening, and a _whine_ pushing up out of his throat. He didn't lie to her. No, not just didn't; _wouldn't_.

"I don't know."

A breath.

"I'm sorry. I love you."

"I know you do," Pudding hummed, expression unchanged. "I love you, darling. Thank you for being so honest with me."

The breath that pushed out of Sanji's lungs was the definitive sound of relief. "Always, my love."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"In everything, Pudding-chan."

All three of her eyes shifted as she searched his face. "I'm jealous."

"You have every right to be," he breathed, reaching out with both hands to cup hers. "I promise you, what's past is past. He's very dear to me. But I'm marrying _you_."

The corners of Pudding's lips finally twitched again, the edges of a fond smile, though her eyes remained cool and flat. "Would you be cross with me if I talked to him about it?"

She could feel Sanji's heart do a flip-flop in his chest through the tension in his hands, the thump of his pulse in his wrist.

"...I'd be nervous. But not cross." How could he ever be cross with her?

"Then, may I?"

"Of course." His response was instantaneous. His breath was tight. "May I ask that you let me know once you have? If that's all right."

"It's all right," she hummed in return, lifting both his hands in hers to kiss the backs of his knuckles. His heartbeat _raced_ under her fingertips. "I might delay telling you the details... but only delay. Depending on what we talk about."

Sanji's heart nearly stopped.

She kissed his knuckles again, then nipped the back of his thumb, catching his gaze as she did. A few drops of blood pattered onto his bare thigh from his nose. Her flush deepened, but when she did let go of him she grinned like a cat. "Go on, Sanji-san. We'll talk more later."

**Author's Note:**

> Another that's To Be Continued or I'd never finish all the prompts for the month. Expect this to go south fast~
> 
> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
